


Our Family Time

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Children of War [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: FAMILY BEACH TRIP TIME, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: There's nothing complicatedAbout the way we liveWe are here for each other, happy to giveProud of who we areHumble beneath the stars-Phil Collins, Welcome





	Our Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Phil Collins and Disney give me all the feels

Yuto stares at his ceiling, flipping Dark Rebellion between his fingers. The dragon reaches out to him, trying to soothe him. Somehow, the school found out that Yuto had been in another fight while he was suspended. Why it mattered, Yuto didn’t know. He wasn’t in uniform, he wasn’t on school grounds, he wasn’t even the only one involved in the fight, but it didn’t seem to matter. They had called the Sakaki household to say that they were looking at Yuto’s academic record, and there would be a hearing in a few days to determine if Yuto would be allowed back in the school. Reiji Akaba had already promised to look into the matter, but Yuto had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why they were kicking up such a fuss about this. Back in the first days of school, Yuto had disagreed with a Professor about the phrasing of a lesson plan, and he had started a petition among the students to get the Professors to be more considerate about how they said things. Basically, Yuto disrupted the status quo.

At least, that seems to be what the problem is. The school is over Yuto like a hawk over a mouse, and anything he does that could be interpreted as disobedient, or disgraceful, the pounce on it. Yoko and Yusho seem to sympathize with Yuto’s situation, and he knows it wouldn’t be the worst thing ever if he was expelled, at least it’ll be because he did the right thing, at least he doesn’t regret what he did.

But he can’t help but feel like he’s let his family down, somehow.

There’s a knock on his door and he mumbles, “Come in.”

The door opens and Yuri pokes his head in. “Are you moping?”

Yuto sighs. “Yeah.”

Yuri comes in and Yuto hears the click-clack of Stitch’s nails on the floor. The dog whines at the foot of Yuto’s bed until Yuri lifts him onto it. Stitch burrows under Yuto’s leg and starts snoring.

“Is he really asleep?” Yuto asks as Yuri sits on the edge of the bed.

“He is,” Yuri says. “We were out with Serena, it was a long walk.”

Yuto puts Dark Rebellion aside. “Did you want something?”

Yuri nods. “I was wondering if…well…I’m going to ask Yusho and Yoko if they’ll adopt me.”

Yuto smiles. Finally, some good news. “That’s great, Yuri!”

“Thanks,” Yuri says. “But Yuto, if they say yes then you’ll be the only one left who’s still…you know, waiting.”

Yuto bites his lip. “Yeah, I guess I will be.”

Yuri sighs. “So I was wondering if…you would like to be adopted with me?”

Yuto sits up. “You mean, at the same time?”

Yuri nods. “Like I said, I haven’t asked them yet, so we could ask together.”

Yuto looks down. “I don’t know. I’m causing a lot of trouble right now and I don’t know if it’s a good time to ask.”

“Seriously?” Yuri asks. “You’re seriously worried about that?”

Yuto sighs. “Yes, Yuri, I seriously am.”

“I’m dating their son,” Yuri says. “I think you can safely assume that they’re not worried about you being suspended.”

“I might be expelled,” Yuto says.

“Serena’s been expelled three times,” Yuri says.

“She’s not adopted, and she doesn’t want to be.”

“But nobody got mad at her. I’ve been in the hospital twice, nobody got mad at me.”

Yuto waves his hand. “That’s all different. It’s not the same as getting kicked out of school for fighting.”

Yuri sighs, “Yeah, but you did it for me. Listen, I’ve been wanting to ask them to adopt me for a long time. It was so hard to wait and watch Sora and Yugo be adopted, I wanted it too, so badly, but I stopped myself because I thought I wasn’t good enough. I don’t want you to feel that way when I’m adopted. If you’re holding back because you feel like you’re not good enough, then ask with me, because if anyone of us has any reason to give someone pause, it’s me.”

“That’s not true,” Yuto says.

“And your reasoning for holding back sucks,” Yuri says. “That doesn’t mean it’s not still hard to overcome. I’m only going to offer you this once, I’m going to ask them tonight.”

Yuto rubs his hands over his face and looks at Yuri from between his fingers. “You really don’t mind?”

“I really don’t,” Yuri says, his expression softening. “Though, there is one thing I hope you won’t mind…”

 

Of course, Yoko and Yusho have no problem adopting Yuto. They don’t hesitate at all. Yuri and Yuto ask to speak to them privately after dinner, and they convene in the laundry room, of all places, but Yuri says it straightforward.

“We want you to adopt us.”

Yoko bursts into tears and hugs them both tightly. “We will,” she sobs, “We absolutely will.”

Yusho joins the hug, and Yuri can feel him shaking as he cries. Yuri starts to cry, and so does Yuto, until Yuya opens the door to see what’s up. They give him the news, and he yanks them all into the living room, shouting that it’s time for an official Sakaki family hug. Sora and Yugo race downstairs, and the seven of them somehow manage to get into the biggest group hug that Yuri has ever been part of.

Yusho and Yoko start the paperwork. Yuri tells Serena, and she and the Hiiragai’s surprise both Yuto and Yuri by giving them beautiful scrolls, with their new names written in calligraphy.

“We did it for Sora and Yugo, so I’m not sure why you’re surprised,” Serena says, patting Yuri’s back while he cries.

The paperwork goes through, and a court date is set. That’s when Yoko and Yusho ask the boys how they want to celebrate.

“Do you want a party, like we had for Sora and Yugo?” Yusho asks.

Yuri looks over at Yuto, and he nods. Yuri says, “Actually, we had something else in mind, if it’s okay with both of you.”

“What is it, honey?” Yoko asks.

Yuri’s heart skips at the endearment. “Well, we were wondering if we could go to the ocean, as a family.”

“Like a vacation,” Yuto adds, “The seven of us.”

Yoko’s eyes fill with tears. “Oh, that’s a lovely idea!” She cries. “Yes, we haven’t been on a family trip yet, and this is absolutely a perfect time.”

“I agree,” says Yusho. “In fact, let’s do it properly, Yoko. It’s been so long, we deserve a proper break.”

“We can rent a house,” Yoko says. “We can see about a boat trip, we can go fishing…” she smiles at Yuto and Yuri. “Yes, that’s a wonderful idea!”

Yuto and Yuri go to tell the others about the vacation, and Yuto says, “That was a great idea Yuri. What made you think of it?”

Yuri shrugs. “I just didn’t want a big party, and…well, Academia may have been by the ocean but there wasn’t really a beach, so I’ve never actually been to a proper beach, and I really wanted to go.”

 

The bags are packed and crammed into the van. The cats are being taken care of by Shun, the dogs are all coming along, so the car is going to be pretty crowded. Two adults, five boys, three dogs, and all headed to the beach.

“Ow! Yugo, get your elbow on your side!”

“What _my side_? There are no sides, it’s all one seat!”

“That doesn’t mean you get to hog all the space! How would you like it if I did this—”

“Ow! Mom, Sora smacked me in the face!”

“I was making a point!”

“Boys,” Yoko says warningly, “I will make one of you ride on the roof.”

“Don’t say that!” Yusho laughs, “They’ll probably like it!”

“Are we there yet?” Yuya asks.

Yuri snorts, “We have been on the road for twenty minutes, does it look like we’re there?”

“Is there wifi at the house?” Yuto asks.

“Yes, there is,” Yoko says.

“Why do you care?” Yuri asks, “We’re going to be at the beach most of the time.”

Yugo leans over the back of the seat and sticks his face between Yuto and Yuri’s. “Yuto’s just worried about being able to skype with his _boyfriend._ ”

“Shut your face!” Yuto cries, shoving his palm in Yugo’s face.

Yugo laughs. “Aw, he’s blushing!”

Sora leans over and pokes Yuto’s cheek. “Oh Shun, I miss you soooooo much! OW! MOM!!!”

Yoko laughs and says, “Maybe you shouldn’t taunt your brother, Sora. And Yuto, please refrain from hurting them too much.”

Yuto is pinching Sora’s ear and pulling Yugo’s hair. “I’m not,” he calls as Yugo and Sora complain loudly.

Yugo flails and accidentally hits Yuya.

“Jesus!” Yuya cries, holding his nose. “I think you made me bleed!”

“You’re a baby,” Yuri says, “He barely touched you.”

Yuya looks wounded. “Et tu, Brute?”

Yuri ignores him and coos to Stitch, “This is why you’re my favorite. Yes, you are! Who’s a good boy?”

Sora laughs, “Wow, Yuya, Stitch outranks you.”

Yuya leans his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “That’s okay, I don’t mind being after Stitch.”

Yuri blushes and Sora and Yugo switch to teasing him. Yuri sighs to himself that it’s going to be a long ride.

 

The vacation house has three bedrooms, two with king sized beds, and the other with one twin-sized and bunk beds. Yuya flops down on the king bed and says that four people could probably fit in it, so Yugo and Yuri both decide to test the theory. At first Yuto says he’s not going to try, but Sora manhandles him into the bed. Theoretically, four can fit, but there’s far too many elbows and knees for it to be considered comfortable, plus there’s Stitch to factor in, so Yugo and Yuto offer to share the other room with Sora and leave Yuri and Yuya to share a bed.

Once the van is unpacked, everyone changes into their bathing suits and the family walks the three blocks to the beach. Only Stitch is allowed to come to the shore, since he’s a service dog, and the other two are given huge bones to chew on to make up for it.

The beach isn’t crowded, but it’s not empty either. The family finds a spot in the sand and lays down blankets and sets up umbrellas. Once everything is set up, the boys race to the water. Sora and Yuto dive head first into the waves, Yuya follows at a slower pace, and Yugo and Yuri hover near the edge of the tide.

“Are there sharks here?” Yugo asks Yoko.

“No,” Yoko assures, “And there’s no jellyfish either. It’s perfectly safe.”

Yuri sits near the edge of the water and lets the waves wash over his legs. Stitch runs in and out of the surf, chasing the foam that follows the breaking waves and yelping when the water touches his belly. After a while Yuya joins Yuri in the shallows.

“Want to come out further?” He asks. “I’m sure mom and dad can stay with Stitch.”

Yuri smiles at the words ‘mom and dad,’ but he shakes his head. “For now, I’m okay here.”

After a few minutes, a little girl toddles up to Yuri and Yuya. “Can I pet your dog?” she asks shyly.

Yuri calls Stitch over. “Sure you can,” he says.

The girl squeals in delight and pats Stitch’s head. She asks a million questions, ranging from what his name is to how old he is to does he like to play dress up.

“He does,” Yuri says. “I make costumes for him.”

“Is this a costume?” The girl asks, pointing to the vest.

Yuri shakes his head. “No, that means he’s a special dog. He protects me.”

“Protects you?” The little girl echoes. “From what?”

Yuri freezes. “Um…”

“Bad feelings,” Yuya says. “My friend here sometimes has bad feelings, and Stitch helps him feel better.”

“Like my teddy bear!” The little girl cries. She grabs Yuri’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you!”

“Oh, okay,” Yuri says, getting to his feet and allowing the little girl to pull him along. Yuya follows as the girl leads them up the beach and to a blanket. A woman smiles and waves as they approach.

“Look, mommy!” The little girl says, “This boy has a dog who protects him from bad feelings, just like teddy does for me! Can I have teddy, please?”

The woman nods and holds out a towel. “First dry your hands.”

The little girl does so, and her mother hands her a brown teddy bear with a threadbare pink bow. The girl holds the bear out to Yuri. “Teddy, say hi to my new friend!” She makes the bear wave his paw.

“Hello, Teddy,” Yuri says, waving to the bear.

The woman laughs. “Haru, have you introduced yourself to these nice boys, or asked their names?”

“Oh!” The little girl says. “I’m Haruka, I’m three years old. What’s your name?”

“I’m Yuri, and that’s my friend Yuya,” Yuri says, smiling. “You know, I have a friend named Haruka.”

“Really?!” Haruka cries. “Where?”

“Back in my hometown, Maiami City,” Yuri says. “She’s older than you, but she’s very nice.”

“Is she prettier than me?” Haruka demands.

Her mother laughs. “Haru, that’s not very polite.”

Haruka crosses her arms. “Well, is she?”

“I don’t think so,” Yuri says.

Haruka beams. “Wanna build a sandcastle with me?”

Yuri nods. “Sure, I will.”

Haruka grabs a bucket and yells that she’s going to get some water to make wet sand. Her mother stands and holds her hand out to Yuri.

“Lovely to meet you,” She says. “I’m Rina. You really don’t have to stay with her if you don’t want to, I know she can be a little overwhelming.”

“It’s fine,” Yuri says. “She’s very sweet.”

Yuri and Yuya spend over an hour playing with Haruka, and after a while Yuto, Yugo, and Sora join. They make a huge sandcastle, and when it’s time for Haruka to leave, her mother hugs all of the boys and thanks them for playing with her.

“Look at you, making friends,” Yuya says proudly, giving Yuri a hug.

“Does it count if she’s three?” Yuri asks.

“That just makes it even better!” Sora says.

As the family leaves the beach, Yuri asks if they can drive around and find a craft store.

“What do you need?” Yoko asks.

“I want to see if I can find some pink fabric,” Yuri says. “Just in case.”

 

The next few days are spent taking boat trips, exploring the local town, and doing other touristy things. The family goes fishing off the docks and Yuto catches a small shark. Yugo freaks out until Yusho explains that it’s a sand shark pup, and he literally sticks his finger in the shark’s mouth and comes out unscathed. They put the shark pup in a large bucket, just long enough to take pictures of it and allow a passing small boy to pet it, then they release it again.

On the third night, they all take a walk down to the beach after dinner and they watch the sun set. When it gets dark, they spread blankets out on the sand and look at the stars. Yugo looks up at the sky and starts crying.

“What’s wrong?” Yoko asks, wrapping her arms around Yugo’s shoulders.

“They’re the same,” Yugo says, wiping his eyes. “The stars, the constellations, they’re the same ones I saw in Synchro. I always wanted to see them with my family.”

That makes Sora cry, and Yuri tries to hide it but Yuya soon realizes that he’s also crying. Yuya calls for a group hug, and when the tears dry the family sits on the sand and looks up at the sky together.

“A shooting star!” Yusho cries, pointing up. Soon another one flashes before their eyes.

Yuya grabs his phone and does a quick search. “There’s a small meteor shower tonight!”

They see maybe ten meteors, but it’s ten more than Yuri has ever seen in his entire life. Yuya tells everyone to make a wish, but Yuri can’t think of a single thing to wish for, other than that everything will always be this wonderful.

 

Yuri sees Haruka again on the fourth day of the vacation. They play together at the beach all day. Yuri lifts her in and out of the waves, they play tag, build sandcastles, and play fetch with Stitch. When Haruka has to leave, she hugs Yuri and cries, because she has to go home tomorrow, and she doesn’t live near her new friend.

Yuri tells Haruka and Rina to wait for just a minute. He retrieves a small bag from the family van, and brings it to Haruka.

“I made this for you,” Yuri says as he gives it to her.

Haruka opens the bag and takes out a pink ribbon with a bow sewn on to it.

“You made this?” Haruka asks.

Yuri nods. “Check the bottom of the bag.”

She takes out a clip with a pink bow that matches the one on the ribbon.

“So you and your Teddy can match,” Yuri says.

Haruka thanks Yuri a million times, and gives him a hug. Rina and Yuri exchange addresses, and Rina promises that she and Haruka will send Yuri a letter when they get home.

 

The rest of the week passes in a blur. More beach trips, more fishing, more boating, more eating, and more stargazing. By the end of the week, everyone is sad to leave but also anxious to get back home. Yoko drives home, and the boys all fall asleep in the car and stay asleep for the whole ride. When they do wake up, it’s because Yoko is calling Yuri.

“You’ve got a letter,” she says as Yuri blinks his eyes open.

Yuri takes the letter and smiles. “It’s from Haruka.” He opens it takes out a piece of paper. “Oh, she drew a picture.”

Everyone looks over Yuri’s shoulder at the stick-figure drawing.

“You’ve never looked better,” Sora teases.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will no longer be every day, as much as I wish I still had that in me, my family recently took in a stray mama cat and her five kittens, they're not even a week old yet and mama needs some help raising them.
> 
> Pictures here http://rainbow-galaxy-supernova.tumblr.com/post/150493655226/the-voltron-bunch-3-days-old


End file.
